


The Rabbit Ruler

by AgentP (pockmarkedplanet)



Series: The Rabbit Ruler [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anarchy, Books, Gen, Government, Politics, Rabbits, leftist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockmarkedplanet/pseuds/AgentP
Summary: A book by AgentPFrom back cover: The Rabbit President and Vice President have been in "office" for far too long for other bunnies and they have been plotted against!Part of the Platypus Public Library 1.0 project. Published by Pigskin Publishing, 2010.





	1. The Location

**Author's Note:**

> That Stuff People Put in the Front
> 
> Thanks to Mom and Dad.  
Thanks to my editor, me.  
Thanks to whoever invented football, and whoever called it a "Pigskin".
> 
> This book may be reproduced only with expressed written (OR) typed consent from the author of this book.

This story takes place in a rabbit country, where few humans exist. You know, owners, and food store people. That's it. This country is called the "Territory of Rabbits". They have many companies, run by rabbits, as well as food stores run by humans. The rabbits get most of what they want. Their territory is located by a state called Wisconsin, near Green Bay.  
The Territory is a large rabbit territory, about as big as the city of Oakland, California. This gives the rabbits room for running, playing, sleeping, and eating. There are two features you should notice: two large football stadiums.  
[Illustrations titled: Bunny Stadium, Cottontail Arena]  
These stadiums host many events, from demolition derbys to football games and baseball games. Actually, that's all they host, but they have a lot of them. The 6-team leagues are brought to you by the WB School, which is the Wob and Binksy School. It offers many course options- math, spelling, auto racing, car smashing, and more! The WB School is run by the President and Vice President of the country. Wob is a grayish-black dwarf rabbit who enjoys eating, sleeping, smashing cars, and "going to the restroom". Binksy is a golden-white type of cottontail rabbit. He has a book of "secrets" about minivans with a secret code. He enjoys driving minivans especially Honda Odysseys. That is his favorite. Binksy crashes a lot and says "little oops!" or "medium oops!" but never "big oops!".


	2. The Characters

So now we get to the characters. Really, it's a lot of rabbits and people, with some main characters. The main "government" is a President and Vice President. Essentially, they were picked by a large margin, then opened the WB School, the territory's main school. There are also people, the owners and food store workers. Scott and Carol are the bunnies' owners. They have a son called Parker, who is 12 years old, and likes to play sports. Rabbits are one of his favorite animals. He has an Aunt Sheila who feeds Wob sometimes, and she is Wob's favorite.  
Other than that, it's your story. Give the rabbits names. Name people after yourself and your family. Whatever you want to do with it, do it. Make your own version, maybe with a different animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redacted sentence, end of paragraph 2:
> 
> Then upload it to http://random-ness.wikia.com Under a name that is not "The Rabbit Ruler"
> 
> The Random-ness Wiki can be found [here.](https://random-ness.fandom.com/wiki/Random-ness_Wiki)


	3. The Ruler

This main ruler, Wob, and his "sidekick" Binksy, are not that...intelligent, shall we say. They spell their names "WBO" and "BKISNY", respectively. Binksy, well, he just can't get a driver's license. Other than that, I'd say it's a big DISASTER! Wob enjoys eating Honey-Combs, cheerios, kale, lettuce, parsley, etc. He likes to smash cars but he makes sure no one is in them. Also, he likes getting food from the Aunt Sheila that I mentioned before. Wob, whose full name is Hershey, naps a lot. Binksy is a terrible driver who runs into walls a lot (he drives about as good as SpongeBob) and makes lots of noise. Binksy has a book about minivans written in his "secret code" that no one can decipher since it is so illegibly written. That's all I've got for now.


	4. The Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: The Overthrow

The other rabbits were tired of having to work in the field- or rather, the parking lot- of car-smashing. They wanted to overthrow their President and Vice-President and replace them with an election. "Your term has been stretched enough as it is, at 16 years!!" said one rabbit, and many other rabbits agreed. They wanted to OVERTHROW these two, the main characters! What were they thinking?!? Anyway, the rabbits, the "Red Team" made a plan, and compared it with the Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, Black, Gray, Gold, Silver, and White Teams. Eventually, the Gray Team's plan got 28 votes, and the Yellow's only 7. Therefore, the twenty-eight rabbits that agreed to the "Gray Plan" were sent to perform this task. Now, I can't tell you exactly what their plan was, but I can tell you three things: one) They were attempting to overthrow Wob and Binksy, two) There were 28 rabbits involved in this plan, and three) It involved generous amounts of Honey-Combs and Cheerios. See you in the next book!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Author
> 
> A sequel is coming soon! Please enjoy this series as much as I enjoy(ed) creating it!
> 
> AgentP  
Creator, CEO, Reporter, and Everything Else  
Fried Chicken News


End file.
